


Well he said he didn’t want a big thing

by CalmStorm



Series: Pack fluff with Robin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Near Future, Pack Feels, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' 18th birthday and he insists he doesn't want a big thing little does he know a 'big' thing is open to interpretation<br/>or<br/>when Stiles thinks Derek doesn't care about his birthday but actually he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic and i have no idea what i'm doing. there are bound to be spelling and grammar mistakes so i apologize in advance. also i'm English but have tried to make it was American as possible so if I've messed that up I'm sorry too.  
> please leave feedback and comments  
> happy reading

Stiles leapt upstairs tripping over his feet as he went. He crashed into his room and flung his bag across his room where it settled in the corner. After what seemed like an age he finally heard Scott close the door and go to the kitchen. He flung himself back downstairs and bounced his way to the kitchen.

“Dude are you ok, you seem really overexcited”

“What not to be excited about it’s my birthday the day after tomorrow, you know what that means I’ll finally be 18”

“Yep I know what that means you’ve been reminding me every day for the past 2 months, I think the whole pack knows what that means”

“And good thing too as it will be the most important event of the year” Stiles joked.

He fixed him and Scott some food and then they went to play video games for a few hours.

“So your looking after Robin tonight right?”

“No I thought it was your turn”

“No I’m out with Allison tonight, we’re going to go see a movie then go back to hers”

“I’m out with Derek! And I’d been planning it for like 2 whole days dude you can’t do this”

“Well I’m not cancelling”

“Neither am I”

“What are you even doing with Derek Anyway?”

“I don’t know just going to his I guess”

“Perfect then you can do that here”

“No don’t do this again as much as I love our 6 year old munchkin, I do not want her there again”

“Please come on dude we’ve already bought the tickets”

“FINE but you owe me”

Scott smiled smugly at Stiles and Stiles pulled a grimace.

Secretly he didn’t mind, he loved his little sister so much. Ever since his dad and Melissa got married and adopted Robin a year ago both he and Scott adored her. The pack loved her too Lydia, Allison and Erica though she was a little doll to dress up and Isaac and Boyd just thought she was cute. It took Danny a while to warm up to her but eventually he thought the world of her.

Derek was a bit of a nightmare, they were equally scared of each other but with a lot of persuasion from either side they finally accepted each other. And now he was the one that spoiled her more than ever.

“Well I’m off to bet ready, you better call Derek and tell him the change of plans” he smirked and ran upstairs.

Stiles shrugged, it was weird for Scott to actually get ready to go out with Allison but what was he to question whether Scott actually wanted to make an effort.

He pulled out his phone to text Derek

**Hey gorgeous there’s been a slight change of plans**

**Let me guess Scott had something to do with it?**

**How did you know? ;)**

**So what is it? What do we have do to? :)**

**Well you know how you just love my little sister :p** **  
**

**We’re babysitting aren’t we?**

**Ermm**

**Stiles**

**Ok yes but Scott said he would owe me**

**Its ok babe I like Robin I’ll see you later. Love you**

**Love you too**

“O.K. Scott Derek said its ok go out now please!!”

“Thanks bro, bye”

Stiles shook his head and went to go tidy up and find his sister before Derek showed up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek babysit cuteness follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your enjoying it so far. i know the chapeters are short but i thought that would make it easier to read

Derek showed up right on time, which was bad news for Stiles as he was still trying to wrestle Robin’s hair into some sort of style. She wasn’t having any of it.

“Stop Stiles it hurts why can’t I just have my hair down?”

“How many times you’ll get caught on stuff, you are not Merida you can’t run free with your hair blowing in the wind, and it just gets annoying remember last week when it took your mom 2 hours to get that cotton candy out of it”

As much as he loved Melissa he wasn’t ready to call her mom yet, she was really cool about it though she knew his mom meant a lot to him and she said it was fine to call her Melissa for as long as he wanted. She said she would be happy being Melissa forever because a name didn’t really mean anything, they were a family and that’s all that mattered. Scott was happy calling his dad ‘dad’ but Melissa said that because Scott’s dad was never really around so he didn’t feel weird about it.

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it” she grumbled and Stiles knew if he didn’t do something soon she would be in a strop all night.

“How about you get to choose the movie? Would you like that?”

“Ok but that’s only because your taste in movies is terrible I’ll let Derek help he’s good at that”

Right on queue Derek strolls into the house. Dressed like a Greek god in blue jeans and his leather jacket. It had been almost a year but Stiles still got butterflies when he saw him.

“Hello, anyone in?”

Derek stuck his head round the corner into the living room to see Stiles flustered holding down a very fidgety Robin while covered in clips and bobbles.

“Hey babe, welcome to the mad house apparently”

“DEREK” Robin jumped up and ran straight to Derek nearly knocking him flat on the floor. Derek lent and picked her up throwing her in the air.

“How are you my princess?”

“Ok but Stiles was being mean he wanted me to tie up all my hair but I don’t wanna” she wined.

“Ah well Stiles is a bit silly like that isn’t he”

“Uh nh”

“How about you let me do you hair and then we let Stiles make up some food”

She seriously considered it before nodding aggressively.

“Ok then, off you go then Stiles leave Robin in my capable hands”

Stiles was always amazed at how well Derek got on with his sister. He always forgot Derek was a big brother before, it still shocked him how he just seemed to know what to do.  When Robin had first come home both Scott and Stiles had no idea what to do with her but Derek was such a help even at the beginning when he kept his distance. He still seemed to know exactly what to do. While Stiles went and made some burgers and popcorn in the kitchen Derek played with robin making her hair into a very complicated fishtail plat which Stiles had no idea where to start from attempting. By the time Stiles came back into the room Derek and Robin were sitting together on the Sofa with a line up of DVD’s to watch.

“What’s this then” Stiles said while setting the food down on the table and manoeuvred himself to cuddle into Derek on the Sofa tucking in the blanket around him.

“We chose movies” Robin said with a happy squeak

“I see you did”

“We thought we’d let you have the deciding vote” Derek said looking straight at Stiles. Stiles looked back at him and gave him a quick kiss with a shout of “ewwww” from Robin. They finally pulled apart and Stiles still couldn’t believe that Derek Hale was his boyfriend. DEREK HALE the model gorgeous werewolf was his boyfriend. He blushed but finally composed himself.

“So what are the choices?”

“Well I want Aladdin, but Derek wants beauty and the beast” Stiles winked at Derek and he grinned back.

“Well buddy I think I’m going to have to side with Derek on this one”

“FINE beauty and the beast it is”

“Thank you pumpkin”

So the three of them snuggled in together Derek in the middle with Robin on his lap. While Stiles tucked up again Derek resting his head on his shoulder. Just after ‘be our guest’ Robin started to nod off so Derek lifted her up life she was as light as a feather and took her up to her room. Stiles followed behind them, by the time he got to Robins room Derek was putting the little girl to bed tucking in and taking out the plat he put in before letting her chestnut hair spill out across the pillow.

They crept back downstairs and smuggled back on the sofa pressing play on the DVD, but they didn’t really pay much attention to the movie anymore. Stiles thought Derek was acting a little weird. Stiles knew his sour wolf wasn’t he most talkative but whenever Stiles brought up anything to do with his birthday Derek quickly changed the subject or distracted him with a kiss and Stiles wasn’t complaining so he stopped trying. He had been hinted that now he would be 18 he could actually spend more nights at Derek’s without the judging looks from his dad and Melissa. He wasn’t expecting much for his birthday I mean yes he made a big thing of pack on their birthdays but he never wanted much himself.

They fell asleep a little later cured into each other and pulled the blanket over each other Stiles resting on Derek. They shared lazy kisses while Stiles kissed Derek’s neck.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up, his dad got home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapters really short i hope you like it anyway

A loud cough woke them both sometime later, Stiles opened his eyes to see his dad staring at him from the foot of the Sofa glaring at him.

Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs and he wriggled while hugging Stiles in closer.

“Derek, wake up”

“Mmmm... why”

“My dad’s back”

Derek’s eyes snapped open at the exact moment Stiles fell off the Sofa into a crumpled mess. He leapt up and stretched.

“Hey dad, how was the restaurant”

“It was very nice thanks son, how was your night?” he raised his eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk.

“Good you know we watched a movie with Robin but she fell asleep so we put her to bed and then just hung out for a while”

“I can see that, where’s your brother”

“Oh Scott went out to a movie with Allison then I think he went back to hers”

“Ah, so Derek how are you”

“I’m very well thank you sir”

Stiles laughed he always found it hilarious whenever his dad and Derek had to talk it was always so formal. Although Derek had all charges against him dropped ad it was Stiles fault he got into so much trouble in the first place his dad still viewed him cautiously. When he first found out about them dating it was a bit of a shock but he thinks his dad has finally started to accept it. When his dad finally learnt about all the supernatural happenings in beacon hills Derek being a werewolf was the hardest for him to grasp.  But once he and Melissa got together he just had to accept it, he now had a werewolf for a son what does it matter if his other one was dating a one. Stiles is sure his dad was more bothered that Derek was a werewolf than that he was a boy. Even though his dad had laughed off when Stiles dropped hints he was gay as soon as Stiles came out his dad said he always knew really and was the most supportive person ever and said he loved him no matter what. Stiles couldn’t have asked for a better reaction.

“Derek you should properly go now Stiles has school in the morning”

“Yes sir absolutely”

“I’ll let you say your goodbyes” he smiled and then Sherif Stilinski turned and went upstairs.

“Well that was awkward”

“At least you don’t have to face to weird looks at breakfast tomorrow”

“Yes but I still need your dad to like me”

“Oh I think he’s warming to you he smiled then did you see?”

“Yes he did I think that’s some improvement it’s only taken 11 months”

“You should probably go though, he’ll be down to check that you’ve gone if he doesn’t hear the door in the next 10 minutes”

“Ok fine, I’ll go” Derek stated to get up to leave but Stiles pulled him back hands gripping onto his shirt and pulling him in close. They cured together and lay stealing kisses, it wasn’t until he heard his dad shuffle about upstairs that Derek begrudgingly left. Stiles kissed him once more hands sliding up his v neck over Derek’s back. This time it was Derek that pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he mumbled kissing Stiles again.

“But that so far away”

“It’s like 16 hours Stiles I’m sure you can manage”

“Oh you are, are you?”

“Yes” Derek lent in for one last kiss and then left. Stiles caught his balance after being left breathless by Derek he then sloughed off upstairs.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles must endure school and shopping before he can see Derek again

Stiles was woken by Scott banging on his door

“Dude get up we’ll be late and we said we’d get Allison in 20 minutes”

“Well thanks for the warning” Stiles mumbled

“No problem” Stiles really needed to remember Scott had werewolf hearing and also still didn’t understand the concept of sarcasm.

Stiles jumped in the shower and pulled on some black jeans he hoped were clean and his trusty red hoodie. He tumbled downstairs and went to go get some food. He got himself some pop tarts and sat down at the table to eat them.

“Stiles, just the person I was looking for”

“Hey Melissa, what can I help you with”

“Any chance you can go shopping after school with Scott, I’ve given him a list of groceries but I actually need someone who won’t spend all the money on junk”

“And you think I’m the person to do that”

“We’ll I trust you more than your dad, so yes you’re the person to do that”

“Ok sure why not we can go straight afterschool before we go to the pack sleepover tonight”

“Great thanks”

“No problem” Stiles looked at his watch at the precise moment Scott barrelled into the kitchen

“Come on Stiles we need to go, Allison’s waiting”

“Of course we can’t keep precious Allison waiting” he got a punch in the arm for that.

“Bye mom”

“Bye Melisa”

“See you later boys”

Stiles jumped into the jeep and drove to Allison’s. They all made it to school in one piece and for once on time so Harris couldn’t give them detention.

**So did you get there?**

**Hahaha jokes on you because I was totally on time :p**

**Glad to hear it can’t wait to see you tonight**

**Me too I guess I’ll see you in let’s see just over 8 hours**

**I’ll be counting ;)**

**Today’s going to drag I can tell**

**See you tonight Love you**

**Love you too**

“STILINSKI put that cell away”

“Sorry Coach doing it now”

“Dam right you are”

 

The day passed so very slowly. Same as always. He was looking forward to when it would all be over and he could go home and then spend the night with pack. He sat on the side lines for Scott’s lacrosse practice to be over and then they headed to the store.

“Scott you cannot spend all the grocery money on Doritos and mountain dew”

“Why not? They have nutritional values”

“You’re nearly as bad as dad, and I thought that was difficult. Also have you met our sister small cute adorable button nose and chestnut flowing locks, your familiar with her right?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well imagine her with all that sugar in her”

“Oh come on it’ll be fun”

“Your absolutely impossible, just give me the list” Stiles gripped the piece of paper from Scott’s hand and charged around the store finding everything they needed. Stiles really did like Melissa and wanted to show her he could do things so she wasn’t completely responsible for everything.

 He was always hoping she and his dad would get together and was so happy when they announced they were getting married just over 2 years go. Both Scott and Stiles over the moon now they were finally real brothers. Stiles was just happy his dad was happy but getting used to a new family had been hard. It had just been him and his dad since his mom died and Stiles found it hard to let other people do stuff for him when if those people were Scott and Melissa but they got though it and were now like a proper family.

“Come on Scott we’re going” Stiles said knowing Scott could hear him. By the time he turned around Scott was there. Once they were back home they had the obligatory how was your day and then ran to get ready to go to the den.

Pack sleepover was Stiles’ favourite day of the month the whole pack went the night before the full moon to Derek’s House and they all sat eat way too much pizza and watched a movie normally before all collapsing into a massive heap and falling asleep. He loved it that all the humans could go too so he, Danny, Lydia and Allison were always welcome to. Stiles threw some PJ’s into his bag and slung it on his shoulder. He was on his way to get Scott when he was stopped by Robin dressed in little blue PJ’s.

“Hey my best girl, what’s up?”

“Where are you going?” she asked inquisitively. She always knew if he or Scott was going somewhere, always. It made sneaking in or out a lot harder, the only time they could get away with it was when she was asleep.

“You know what day it is right?”

“Friday?”

“Yes pumpkin it is but it’s also day before the full moon and you know what that means right?”

“PACK SLEEPOVER!!!”

“Yes indeed which is where me and Scott are going now, but we’ll be back in the morning precious”

“For your birthday!”

“Yes for my birthday”

Stiles smiled at least he knew Robin would remember. He didn’t expect much from anyone else. Derek, Scott and the other wolves would be out ‘werewolfing’ as Stiles called it. The rest of the pack had their own things to do. His dad and Melissa were both working nights so Stiles would be on babysitting duty. But at least he knew the person he would be spending his birthday with would appreciate him.

He lent down and picked Robin up blew a raspberry on her tummy which she squealed and giggled and then he put her down. He smiled down at her and then kissed her on the head. She squirmed from him and ran away. Stiles went downstairs then immediately forgot that he didn’t get Scott, he couldn’t be bothered to go back to his room.

“SCOTT!!!!!”

“WHAT”

“IF WE DON’T LEAVE NOW WE’LL BE LATE”

“OK JUST LET ME GET OFF THE PHONE I’M TALIKNG TO ALLISON”

Stiles shook his head. That boy really was stupid sometimes.

“YOU’RE ON YOUR WAY TO SEE ALLISON IN PERSON JUST HANG UP”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PACK SLEEPOVER

In 5 minutes they were on their way to Derek’s. After Stiles finally managed to convince Scott that he would be able to see Allison quicker if they both hung up then they could both get to Derek’s faster. Mainly Stiles just wanted to see his boyfriend. He was jealous that everyone else got to see their boyfriends and girlfriends at school all day and Stiles only got to see Derek at nights or weekends, not that he was complaining he didn’t want to be overbearing and they both wanted their own time to think sometimes but he did feel alone when everyone else was together at school. Luckily he has Lydia to keep him company she was taking being single in her stride and she and Stiles were perfectly happy hanging out while everyone else was being couplely. He always felt sorry for Lydia on pack sleepover because everyone else was in couples but he only had to remind himself that this was LYDIA MARTIN of course she would take it in her stride and be a total BAMF anyway, which she was.

As they pulled up to Derek’s drive and Stiles fell out of the car, tripping over his feet while he did so. He realised they were the first ones there. The Hale house had undergone quite a transformation since the fire. Derek completely renovated the whole house and it looked like a proper home now. The whole Pack loved it, they all had their own rooms, decorated how they chose. Stiles’ is still pretty empty it had a change of clothes and some furniture but that’s because whenever he stayed over now it was in Derek’s bed. He’d added his homely touches though mainly under the careful observation of Lydia. The place was defiantly a pack den now and they all felt like they belonged there. To the extent they all had their own keys. But he door was always open on pack nights anyway so Stiles just walked right on in.

“Honey I’m home”

Stiles looked around the hall and couldn’t see Derek it was odd he normally came straight out to see Stiles. He then felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

“Hey baby” Stiles whipped his head round to see Derek looking at him. Stiles was very busy kissing him when Scott stumbled through the door carrying both his and Stiles’ bag.

“Guys, we all except your together no need to flaunt it” Stiles couldn’t contain his laughter

“Look who’s talking Mr Allison I need to speak to or see you every moment of everyday”

“That’s so not true” Scott wined back.

“It is”

“Is not”

“Is too”

“Is not”

“Derek tell him” Stiles wined at Derek, the pair still wrapped around each other.

“It is kind of sickening Scott”

“Well you’re obviously going to side with him”

“Not necessarily true”

“It is kind of a given”

“Whatever Scott just because I’m right, Derek where’s the food”

“How about you go put you stuff away and we’ll wait for the others, and by the way there is no food tonight”

Both the boy’s heads snapped to look at Derek.

“No food what... what do you mean I don’t understand”

“Ha-ha Scott your face was priceless, of course there’s food except it’s not here yet we’re getting pizza as it’s a special occasion”

“What occasion?” Stiles asked slightly confused was it some weird werewolf thing he hadn’t heard about?

“Your birthday dummy, you didn’t think I’d forgotten did you?”

“No of course I didn’t thanks babe” he kissed Derek lightly then bother the boys went to put their stuff away.

Really!?!? Pizza that was all Derek was going to do for his 18th birthday. He said he didn’t want much I guess they took it literally. Especially with it being the full moon tomorrow he couldn’t be too annoyed. He wasn’t a person that held grudges and how was Derek supposed to know that Stiles really just wanted to be here for his birthday and spend time with his beautiful boyfriend. Stiles knew it was impossible so he never asked. He had tonight with him so there was no point moping he dropped his stuff in Derek’s room and made his way back down stairs. By the time he got back to the den as the pack called it, most of the rest of the pack and arrived and made themselves comfortable.

“Hey Batman”

“Hi Erica, Boyd” Boyd nodded in acknowledgement and Stiles went to find a Place on the Sofa squashing himself between Lydia on one side and Isaac and Danny on the other who were too busy looking at each other to really pay attention to anyone else. Scott and Allison were curled up on an armchair in the corner and Boyd and Erica were just about settled on the floor. Stiles was just about to ask were Derek was when the man himself strolled in.

“Guys pizza is happening who wants what? You get one each” there was a loud grown from the wolves. Stiles knew how much one wolf ate living with Scott and it was a common occurrence to see each wolf eat at least 3 pizzas in a night

“Don’t worry I’m getting spares” a sigh of relief “but I can’t be bothered with all the fighting about what’s on them so there just having everything, don’t act like you really care I know you’ll eat it anyway” there were a few nods of agreement.

“Ok humans first, as you actually care what you eat”

“Thanks babe that such a lovely description of us, but as you’re asking I’ll have bacon, chicken, peperoni and jalapenos please”

“Hawaiian for me please”

“Ok whatever the hell Stiles’ pizza is called, Hawaiian for Danny. Girls what about you”

“I’ll just have a vegetarian please” Lydia piped up.

“Can I have a margarita with mushrooms added please Derek if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Of course you can Allison”

Allison was pack everyone knew it and Derek treat her just like anyone else but she still felt she needed to be extra nice she still hasn’t forgiven herself for what Kate or her family had done to the Hales over the years, but Derek was over it.

“Ok that the civilised orders out of the way the rest of you go”

“BBQ Chicken”

“Tex-Mex”

“Seafood”

“Pepper, mushroom, onions, chicken, bacon, ham, peperoni, beef, jalapenos”

Stiles had no idea who said what when, he only knew Scott was the one asking for a load of toppings with no actual name. Something Stiles taught him once Scott moved in and actually got to know his and his dads odd pizza ways, he seems to have accepted it whole heartedly. Stiles was like a proud dad, he sat there beaming at Derek.

“Not you too, really Stiles?” Derek turned to look at him “you’ve got him doing it too now?”

“Of course, he wouldn’t be a true member of the fam-a-lam until he accepted the Stilinski pizza rules”

Scott and Stiles grinned at each other.

“Fine I’m off to go order this you guys choose a movie or something”

There was a scramble towards the shelf of DVD’s so everyone could choose an option. Stiles stood up and crept towards the kitchen he could hear Derek calling the pizza people

“Yep those 9 and 10 everything pizzas can I also have one with sweetcorn, ham, chicken, pepperoni and mushrooms please yep that’s everything thanks”

Stiles lent against the door frame and smiled Derek was becoming part of the Stilinski fam-a-lam too he knows the pizza rules. He strolled into the kitchen and greeted Derek by kissing him on the neck until Derek pulled his face up to meet his lips. They stood in the kitchen lost each other until Stiles finally broke them apart.

“We should go back to pack, they realise when we go away for too long their already going to give us weird looks”

“Fine but only because I don’t want the wolf whistles from Erica” he twisted his hand with Stiles’ and they strolled back into the den. They only got a few funny looks when they entered and found a place on the sofa to sit.

“So what are the choices?” Derek asked hoping he wouldn’t be left watching a Disney film or a chick flick.

“We’ve narrowed it down to 3 choices they’ve all got equal votes  and we all voted well almost Boyd hasn’t voted because he said he didn’t care so the deciding votes are up to you” Scott rambled.

“Fair enough what’s the choices?”

“Ok first its Perks of Being a Wallflower” Derek made a face but Stiles nudged him “well it’s either that Ponyo or The Dark Knight Rises your choice”

“Well although I do love a good Gibli I can’t say no to Batman”

“Well that was kind of predictable” sighed Erica

“What can I say I know what I like, Derek it’s up to you”

“Well I just don’t want a chick flick or Disney but I wasn’t up for a cartoon in general so Batman it is”

Stiles did a little dance in his seat. The film was nice with them only stopping when pizza arrived. It was surprising just how much the wolves could eat I mean Stiles knew they ate a lot but he was always amazed when he saw how much they ate as a group. By the time it was over everyone had gravitated towards the sofa and they were all just sitting in one big heap. They were all draped over each other with Derek at the centre Stiles was happily curled up into his side while Lydia leaned against him and Allison against her while somehow simultaneously draped around Scott. On Derek’s other side Isaac was cuddled into Danny while Erica leant against Danny’s feet and body held Erica. They were all happy and all at home, well they were until Erica started fidgeting but luckily Boyd switched places and calm was restored.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stliles get as surprise from the pack

Stiles was woken by Derek the next morning with a kiss and a mumbled “happy birthday” Stiles smiled it was his birthday and even though he couldn’t spend it with Derek or Scott he was still going to have a great day. He wriggled his way out of the pack pile and made his way to the kitchen. He was intent on finding some uneaten food, unfortunately he was unsuccessful bit did manage to find coffee. He was just starting to make it when Derek walked into the kitchen. If he could Stiles would make it a law that Derek was never allowed to wear a shirt he just stood in the kitchen gawping.

“You know you can touch boyfriend privileges” Derek padded over to Stiles and wrapped himself around him. While Stiles nestled into him taking in his sent. Although Derek sent marked Stiles he didn’t quite understand why Derek thought he smelled so nice, Derek on the other hand smelled amazing even when he just woke up all forest and wood. Stiles never could get enough of that smell.

“I know that’s the main reason I’m with you” Derek stepped back mock hurt on his face but Stiles pulled him back in and kissed him. Stiles could feel Derek’s smile through the kiss.

“So all that stuff about loving me always”

“Yep all a lie I just couldn’t be without these abs”

“Well it is one of my best features, that and my amazing conversational skills” Stiles let out a bark of laughter and Derek chuckled along too. Stiles quickly shut up knowing he would wake the others he just wanted this moment to be him and Derek. He started kissing Derek and Derek wasn’t complaining. He ran his hands under Stiles’ shirt and pulled it off Stiles had started doing that lip nibbling thing he knew Derek loved he let out a moan.

“HEY WE’RE ALL AWAKE CAN YOU STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOUR DOING PLEASE” Isaac bellowed from the den. And like that the moment was gone Stiles giggled and Derek smiled down and him stealing one last kiss before he turned to make coffee. Stiles padded through to the den and get a few smirks from the pack and one very odd face from Scott which Stiles thinks is a mix between eww and well done? He really can’t tell. He sat back down on the sofa while Derek brought him a coffee there were whines of protest from the rest of the pack but Derek just shrugged and pointed to the kitchen. There was a scrambled to get to the food first. Ha-ha little do they know Stiles and Derek stole the last of the coffee. When everyone came back slightly grumbly they all had gift bags in their hands.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” they all shouted at him. Stiles got a shock from the volume and nearly spilt his coffee down his and Derek’s bare torsos but he managed to control the cup. He set in down and immediately started opening presents.

He got 3 special edition Batman posters from all 3 films, some comics and an entire Batman cosplay outfit from Boyd and Erica.

“Guys this is like the best thing EVER!!! Man it’s so cool” he sprang up kissed both Boyd and Erica on the lips and immediately put on the cape and refused to take it off despite everyone telling him it looked weird when the only other thing he was wearing was Pj bottoms. Stiles pulled the it’s my birthday my rules rule and everyone quickly shut up.

Scott and Allison got him a load of games and books that he’d wanted for ages and were on his ‘list of things Stiles wants but can’t afford but would totally buy if he had money’ list.

“Aww thanks guys I’ve wanted this stuff for ages it’s really nice” he gave them both a hug slightly more reserved than the ones Boyd and Erica received but not by much.

Isaac and Danny bought him some books about lycanthropy which he had talked about last month.

“I can’t believe you guys paid that much attention, these are really nice thanks guys” again more hugs.

And Lydia just gave him a card. Not that Stiles didn’t like cards but he did really like present, he laughed when he opened it:

**I Lydia Martin will take you Stiles Stilinski shopping for one whole day all expenses paid for a whole new wardrobe because I’m sorry sweetie but everyone can agree you need new clothes you dress like your were dressed by a colour blind person in the dark.**

“Thanks Lydia although I don’t think I dress that bad”

“Really?” Lydia said pulling out of the hug while looking Stiles up and down cape and all.

“Hey this isn’t a good example” he laughed and then they all had a big group hug.

“So then Der what did you get him?” Scott asked, he had an odd look on his face but Stiles had learned to just ignore then by now and went with it. He turned to look expectantly at Derek.

“Well”

“Don’t say you forgot” Lydia said in a shocked voice

“No I didn’t it’s just not quite ready yet”

“That ok, I can be patient” Stiles joked but inside he was hurt he knew Derek hadn’t forgotten because he told him yesterday, maybe it really wasn’t ready yet. He was sure he’d find out soon enough but now he and the other humans had to leave the pack did all kinds of weird stuff on full moon day most of which he had no interest in so he went and got dressed, flung his presents in the car and went to say bye to everyone.

“Have a good moon day everyone”

“You know that not what it’s called don’t you we never agreed on it” Boyd said.

“I will continue to call it moon day until it is officially a thing” he replied giving the last of his hugs to the werewolves and going to find Derek

“You’ll be waiting a long time!!”

“That’s ok I have a while!!!”

He found Derek in his room fumbling with something in his draw. As soon as stiles walked in he threw a pair of socks at him, presumably what he was fumbling with.

“Stop putting your socks in my draw babe I can’t tell which are mine anymore” he walked over to Stiles who was still in the doorway.

“Okie dokie noted anyway I came to say good bye everyone’s getting all wolfie I take it as my sign to go” Stiles kissed Derek and turned to leave but Derek caught his arm and dragged him back kissing him again.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“I don’t want to let you go”

“Derek babe I have to go I’m babysitting remember”

“Right, you go have a good day, I’ll see you tomorrow” Derek’s grip hadn’t loosened Stiles lent in for more kisses.

“Derek”

“Yes”

“You have to let me go know”

“Ok I will but only because I get to see you tomorrow” he finally slacked his grip so Stiles could wriggle out. He thundered downstairs

“Bye guys”

There was a mix of byes and happy growls from the den when he finally opened the door to go home. Yes he defiantly left at the right time. As he drove home he thought about what Derek could have gotten him for his birthday, what was he doing in his sock draw? Because if that was a ring Stiles was nowhere near ready he’d just turned 18 and although he knew he would be with Derek forever he was way too young to think about marriage. No way was he ready for that. Stiles put it out of his mind Derek said it was socks right? Then it was just about socks, what if it wasn’t just socks no Stiles calm down it’ll be fine no sane person proposes on someone 18th birthday or the first few days after, although Stiles thinks Scott might have a go. He took some deep breaths and by the time he was home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get home and gets more birthday surprises from his family

“Stiles there you are Happy Birthday”

“Thanks Melissa”

“Come on though we’ve got all your presents in the kitchen there just on the…”

“FOOD” stiles interrupted seeing the breakfast laid out for him and cutting Melissa off.

“Food now present later”

“Ok son but calm down” his dad materialised behind him and gave him a big hug

“Happy birthday son”

“Thak ad” Stiles had already stated piling food into his mouth and was swallowing it at a colossal rate. He was finished in record time. Which was perfect was that was the exact moment Robin came crashing towards him and jumped into his lap

“Happy birthday Stiles”

“Thank you beautiful”

“I got you a present”

“Really let me see” Robin shuffled off Stiles and ran to the counter where she picked up the largest of the presents. She carried it carefully over and shoved it unceremonially in Stiles’ face.

“look it’s for yooou open it” she was jumping up and down with excitement, Stiles felt it, it was soft and squishy he guessed it was some type of clothing as she was almost as bad as Lydia when it came it picking up on Stiles’ bad fashion sense. Stiles ripped open the paper and could contain his “awwwww”. Instead of clothes Stiles had unwrapped a giant wolf cuddly toy it was black just like Derek.

“Pumpkin it’s beautiful” he said reaching to drag Robin back onto his knee and give her a huge hug

“I thought you’d like it, it because of how you like wolves I chose it all by myself” she said beaming at him. Stiles looked up to see Melissa nodding and smiling too.

“Well I couldn’t have asked for anything more beautiful, thank you”

“It’s ok” and with that she was up and off running up to her room.

“We’ve got a few things for you to Son, I’ll give you this one first and give you some time then when you want to some and find us and we’ll give you the rest”

“ok I’m a little confused but” then he saw what his father had just placed on the table a slightly battered looking envelope and he knew “when your mother knew she was going to die she wrote you this letter to open on your 18th birthday and made me promise to keep it for you and not let you read it until then so here you go” he slid the envelope across the table “me and Melissa will be next door”

Stiles nodded and took the envelope he was surprisingly calm and didn’t shake or feel like he wanted to cry at all it was an odd felling he wasn’t happy but wasn’t sad either. He thinks it is probably just nerves nothing that in his hands is the last think he will read that was written by his mom. He looked down at the envelope

  **To Stiles on his 18 th birthday**

Stiles flipped it over and saw she has scribbled

**Seriously don’t open this until you’re 18 its bad luck or something.**

Stiles laughed open the letter and started reading

**My Darling little boy**

**Happy 18 th Birthday! I’m so sorry I can’t be there but I hope you know that I’m there in spirit. I hope you’ve had a happy life and you’ve enjoyed yourself. When I look at the little 9 year old boy that comes and sees me every day bringing me drawings or beautiful rock I can see he’s going to be a fine man and he’ll turn a few heads to. On that matter if you still haven’t figured it all out yet or if you know for definite who you like, know that me and your father love you very much and we accept you no matter who you choose to be in love with. I love you son always remember that. Love conquers all, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love. Oh no you’ve got me quoting Moulin Rouge. But I don’t that that to detract from the point Stiles, love who you want and who makes you happy, don’t try to make anyone else happy before yourself and if they have a problem with it screw them.**

Stiles had to stop for a moment because he was laughing too much and crying a little. What his mom had written about not caring what other people said was almost the same speech he got from his dad the day he came out when he was 16.

 

**I think that’s about all advice I have for you darling I just want to wish you a very happy 18 th birthday and just want you to know I’m so proud of you and all you’ve achieved.**

**One last thing it’s about your dad. I want him to be happy again, I know it’ll take some time and it won’t be straight away but he’s still young and he deserves to love someone else later in life. So if that ever happens please accept her don’t think she’s replacing me because she’s not I’ll always be your mom Stiles and nothing can make me any less of you mom but I don’t mind if you call someone else mom too it won’t change how you feel about me or anything like that.**

**Please know that love you with all my heart always have and always will. Have a wonderful life and know I’m always here to watch over you. Also look in the envelope I left you a little present.**

**Love**

**Mom**

**XXXX**

Stiles looked at the bottom of the enveloped and in it was a finely woven leather Bracelet with a sliver plate intertwined on the top it had Celtic symbols and underneath was written **Stiles go be extraordinary – Mom**

Ok now he was crying. He can’t believe his mom was so calm about it and wrote so much good stuff about love. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t miss her but he felt really happy to be able to read that. He immediately put the bracelet on smiling as he did so. After he got himself cleaned up he called through and Melissa and his dad came in.

“Are you ok Stiles?”

“Yes I’m good actually really happy”

“Did your mom say anything good? If you don’t want to say that’s fine”

“No its ok she was lovely and gave some really good advice it was nice to see that thanks dad oh and she gave me this really nice bracelet”

Stiles held up his wrist to show his dad and Melissa. The Sheriff simply smiled at his son. And Stiles nodded back they knew they understood each other, they both missed her but it was good to see a bit of her again even if it was just in a letter.

“Ok so what did you guys get me then?”

“Well we got you something traditional” his dad started.

“But if you hate it we can get you something different” Melissa leapt in

“I’m sure I’ll love it” he smiled up at them both, while his dad put a small box on the table.

Stiles tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a watch inside. It had a brown leather strap and a silver face and Stiles thought it was absolutely beautiful.

“Well we thought with you being 18 now, it’s a sort of coming of age thing” his dad awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot.

“I love it” he squeaked and jumped up to hug then both.

“I’m glad you like it”

“I do I really to its stunning thanks dad thanks mom!” he stepped back to see both his parents jaws open staring at him. Stiles could barely believe it himself he hadn’t thought about it he had just said it but it just felt right like he should be saying that so he beamed at Melissa.

“Stiles are you sure you’re ok with calling me mom I don’t want you to feel pressure”

“I really don’t I wasn’t even thinking about it but I felt right and I realised something that my mom wrote in her letter to me, just because I call another person mom doesn’t mean she’s less of my mom. I can just have two!”

Melissa had tears running down her face she was so happy she hugged Stiles for a solid ten minutes before letting him go.

“Stiles I’m just do happy”

“Good thing to as today is a special occasion”

“I know son look me and your dad both have to head out to work I got called in but I pushed it back until you got in and your dad needs to get down to the station there are some new leads on that suspicions looking suicide so we won’t see your until tomorrow as we both have to do night shift too, I’m so sorry honey”

“It’s ok I don’t mind it means I get to spend the whole day with Robin and that’s a fine birthday by me”

“I am sorry, we’ll do something proper when were not all working and it’s not a full moon I promise”

“How many times its moon day!”

“Yes sorry of course when I and your dad aren’t working and it’s not a moon day”

“Ok sounds like a plan batman”

“Hey what happened to mom?”

“It’s not going anywhere see you later mom have a good day”

“You to bye son”

“I need to head off too Kiddo” his dad said sliding on his jacket he gave Stiles a quick hug before following Melissa out of the door.

“Right then let’s see what we can do today then” Stiles smiled as he went in search of his little sister. 


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has Saturday Stiles time with Robin that doesn't change even when it is his birthday. and he has a strange encounter in the park.

By the time he found his sister she and already dressed herself in a cute little red, white and blue striped dress thankfully Melissa had already sorted her hair and it was up in a little bun.

“Very patriotic” Stiles smiled at her

“Huh?”

“doesn’t matter just go downstairs and watch cartoons for a bit while a get ready please” Stiles shooed her downstairs and made sure she was sitting happily before grabbing a shower and pulling on some clean clothes. As he hurried downstairs he saw his sister disapproving look.

“What did I do wrong?” he said looking down at himself

“what did you do right more like come on I’m taking you back upstairs I can’t be seen with my brother dressing like that”

“I really need to stop letting Lydia look after you”

“No you don’t, only because she knows how to dress and what looks nice together and you just think colours and wear it all at once”

“Yep defiantly need you spending less time with Lydia” he mumbled under his breath.

Robin took Stiles’ hand and led him back upstairs and into his room. It wasn’t too messy so he was ok with her being in there he didn’t really like shutting people out and Robin normally ignored closed doors anyway so he was used to it.

“Ok let’s see what we have here” Robin busied herself looking through Stiles wardrobe and it took her a while but she finally found him something she was happy for him to be seen in public in. a Light blue button down with black skinny jeans and converse trainers.

“There you can wear that, then I won’t be embarrassed, you know you really need some new clothes”

“Already taken care of Lydia’s getting me a whole new wardrobe for my birthday”

“Good because I’m starting to struggle with outfit choices for you”

“Your 6 years old how do you know this much!”

“Because I pay attention, now hurry up and get dressed” she stalked out of the room and he herd the TV turn on downstairs so Stiles got changed into what his sister deemed appropriate clothing. By the time he came down stairs for the second time Robin was all ready to go with shoes and a jacket on.

“Ok pumpkin what do you want to do today”

“But it’s your birthday you get to choose” Robin said looking slightly confused. Stiles looked at her and his heart melted she was so cute.

“I know it’s my birthday but it’s your Saturday Stiles time so you can pick”

“You know it’s not called that however much you try but the park would be nice”

“I will win this one it will be called that forever jus you wait you’ll get it soon and the park sounds lovely off we go then”

Stiles grabbed his wallet and keys and took Robin out to the car. After the nightmare that was getting her into the Child seat, which no matter how many times he did it Stiles still couldn’t understand, they were on their way. They drive was filled with Disney music from the CD Stiles always and in case he needed to take Robin anywhere they both loved it and sang along at the top of their lungs. By the time they got to the park they’d received no fewer than 7 funny looks from people in cars wondering what on each a teenage boy a little girl were singing so passionately about. Stiles parked up and looked around the park was packed, which was good news for Stiles as it meant one of Robins friends was bound to be there so he could just sit on a bench and watch her to make sure she was ok and still keep his distance. Hopefully they only time he would be needed would be if there was some kind is swing push emergency as even robin knew Stiles was the best at pushing swings, a fact he was proud of. Robin waited patiently for Stiles to lift her out of the car and then bounded off towards the climbing frame giving Stiles a little wave as she went. Stiles smiled at her and ushered her on while mining that he was going to sit on a bench once he found an empty one where we would always be able to see Robin he called her over

“Yes”

“Just so you know I’ll just be here and when you need something or want to go just come and get me”

“Okay I just saw Oliver so can I go play now please”

“Yes you can sweetie, of you go”

And like that she was off again, Stiles pulled out his phone and put some music on then he just carried on watching Robin play she looked so happy and was laughing with her friend it made Stiles happy especially considering where Robin had been. Luckily Robins past wasn’t too bad she was taken away from her parents after he father abused her mother to the point her mother was hospitalised, it was found that they had been basically starving Robin and she urgently needed care. Although his dad and Melissa were still pretty much newly married they volunteered to look after her. There were no objections who better to look after her than a nurse and Sheriff so that was that Robin was put into their temporary care and after a while they applied to fully adopt Robin. Stiles is sure it wasn’t what they were expecting to have a 5 year old but he knows they wouldn’t have had it any other way. Within a week she was calling them mom and dad and it was so great to see how much she has grown. She has so much more confidence, a bit too much in Stiles’ opinion and she just loves so much which he thinks is unbelievable thinking about her life in the past. But then again Stiles thinks of Derek and how much he loves pack and him and how much he’s been though. Maybe the hurt makes you appreciate love more.

Stiles sat so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the girl siting down next to him. She looked about his age maybe a bit older 19/20 possibly. She was pretty with curly red hair and she reminded Stiles of Merida. He took out his headphones and tried to take a stab at convocation.

“Hi I’m Stiles”

“Ellie”

“Good to meet you Ellie so what beings you to the park on such a fine day” Stiles said smiling at her. She blushed a little, why Stiles had no idea.

“I’m just babysitting this little girl called May you?”

“ah you’re like a proper babysitter that get paid not forced into it by parents your lucky, I’m here with my little sister Robin” Sties could just spot her hanging upside-down from the monkey bars and pointed this out to Ellie.

“Yes indeed I get like $8 an hour not too bad for a Saturday job” she smiled back at Stiles a really tooth smile it was a bit much but he went with it.

“So you’re at school then?”

“Yep Castle mount I’m a senior, how about you”

“Same except I go to Beacon Hills”

“That’ll be why I don’t recognise you then”

“I guess so”

“So I know this I forward of me but do you want to go out sometime for a coffee or something?” Stiles laughed, he knows he shouldn’t have but it was funny he had to admit. He stopped abruptly when Ellie looked very hurt and turned to walk away.

“no wait look I’m sorry it’s just I’m gay and have a boyfriend so it’s a no from me you seem really nice though wait around some more I’m sure there’s a lovely straight guy here somewhere who would love to go out for coffee with you but I’m not him” Stiles smiled at Ellie and she smiled back. Then right on queue Robin ran over

“Stiles I need you for the swings”

“I see come on then pumpkin I’ll be right over you go sit on the swing you want and I’ll be there in 2 seconds” Robin smiled and ran off. Stiles turned back to Ellie

“I guess that’s my queue to go nice talking to you”

“You too even if I completely misread everything”

“Not to worry, I would say it happens all the time but this is literally the first time it’s ever happened so I can’t, anyway bye” Stiles ran after Robin and waved Back to Ellie as he went. He thought it was strange that someone would find him attractive just looking at him. He admitted he wasn’t terrible looking but next to all the other wolves he wasn’t much to look at, and when he compared himself to Derek it was no question. Stiles always thought people had to get to know him before they found him attractive but he guesses he was wrong. Maybe it’s being around all the beautiful people he doesn’t notice just how attractive he is or many it’s how Robin dressed him today he doesn’t no but he likes it.

“Hey kiddio, thanks for making me look pretty today” Stiles said as he stated pushing Robin on the swing

“You’re very welcome, call it a birthday treat” she giggled and she swung.

After she got bored of that they went home and cuddled up on the sofa.

“What do you want to do now pumpkin?”

“This one you choose it’s you birthday” Robin looked at him and smiled before snuggling back into his neck.

“Ok I vote Chinese food and Doctor who” Robins face lit up she was the only other person in his family that shared his love of all things time lord and so whenever they could they would have doctor who marathons. Tonight they watched some of nine’s work skipping the empty child as it gave them both the creeps. Stiles never understood why people didn’t like nine, he was a Ten boy through and through and Eleven was his next favourite but nine had some awesome lines and was so sassy. Once Robin had fallen asleep and had been put to bed Stiles went to the kitchen and remembered the letter from his mom. He went to bed smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get more surprises this time from Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, i hope you've enjoyed reading it any comments are much appreciated.

Next morning he woke up and reviewed the day before, actually all in all he’d had a pretty great birthday. He’d got loads of stuff he wanted and got to spend the day with his little sister and she was pretty cool. He hadn’t been swept of his feet but he had told Derek he didn’t want a big thing and the man’s not a mind reader. Although he reminded everyone every day for the past 2 months that was mainly just so they didn’t forget like they did with Isaac and he was the only one to remember, well him and Danny. He didn’t want to have to know that his birthday had been organised in the last week leading up to it. Although he didn’t think Isaac minded he didn’t seem to notice and was just over the moon we remembered to wish him happy birthday and wasn’t even expecting presents. Stiles snapped out of his day dream and went to go and get breakfast. As he padded downstairs and wandered into the kitchen he realised he was the last one there. His whole family was sitting around the table eating breakfast like a really civilised family. His dad was even reading the paper.

  
“How are you and where is my family?”

  
“ha-ha very funny Stiles we thought it would be nice to have a big Sunday breakfast together so if you would care to join us, we made you waffles” his dad smiled up at him knowing those were Stiles favourite.

  
With that Stiles was sitting eating breakfast with his family and he thought they looked just like a commercial.

  
“So what did you get up to last night then Stiles?” Melissa asked.

  
Stiles shrugged “nothing much just watched some doctor who with Robin”

  
“Well that sounds …. Nice”

  
“It’s ok mom I know you hate it just as much as dad and Scott” Stiles laughed back.

  
“Well that’s not…”

  
“WAIT UP since when did you start calling my mom ‘mom’” Scott said looking confused the silly puppy that he was.

  
“Oh yesterday there was this whole thing everyone cried it was really beautiful” Stiles said back smiling at the confused look on his brothers face. Scott confusion turned into a smile too.

  
“Well that just great bro now we all call each other by proper family names” he sat there beaming and eventually so was everyone else.  
After they had all finished eating and gone to get dressed Stiles found himself wondering over to Scott’s room. He knocked and was greeted with a non-committal noise which he took as a come in. he found Scott sitting on his laptop apparently very confused about something.

  
“What did you do?”

  
“Nothing! I just hate history so much”

  
“Fair enough do you need some help?”

  
“Nah I’ll do it later” he quickly closed the laptop and put it away. That was weird Scott normally accepted Stiles’ help, maybe it was so easy even he was ashamed to admit he couldn’t do it. They sat for a while and chatted about nothing. Stiles asked about last night and found out that Derek had planned some games for them that mainly involved following scents of catching each other in the woods, Scott seemed to enjoy it. After a while Stiles looked outside and noticed it was starting to get dark.

  
“Dude you have to go get ready we’re going out somewhere fancy tonight”

  
“We are?” Stiles inquired this was the first he’d heard of it

  
“Yep mom and dad totally planned this big thing I can’t tell you anymore it’ll ruin it but we have to leave first so they think you don’t know so they can get ready ok?”

  
“Yes? I think I got it how fancy is it?”

  
“Like pretty fancy wear nice stuff actually scratch that you don’t know what that is ROBIN”

  
“Hey I can choose my own clothes I don’t need a 6 year old to do it for me”

  
“Well you say that but we all disagree”

  
“How come she doesn’t dress you up all the time?”

  
“Because he has Allison to do my job for me” Robin had skidded into the door way and was standing hands on hips looking up and down at Stiles. “Come on then we need to make you look pretty” she walked across the room and dragged Stiles from Scott’s bed. Stiles laughed and Scott waved

  
“See you later bro we need to be ready in an hour”

  
“Why didn’t you get me earlier” Robin shouted back at Scott making a face

  
“Who needs longer than an hour to get ready”

  
“I have no idea” Stiles called back while being dragged into his room and sat on his own bed. Once again Robin was trawling through his wardrobe apparently having difficulty finding something appropriate. Eventually she came back with a white shirt, dark navy pants and a matching navy tie.

  
“This is the best I can do and make sure you have nice hair” with that she skipped off to let Stiles get ready. When Stiles was dressed he had to admit it he looked good Robin had chosen his nicest fancy trousers and his shirt fitted just right. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but smile. Scott came to his door dressed up in a similar way to Stiles except he was in black pants with a Green tie.

  
“You ready?”

  
“Yep I really wish I and more idea of where I was going”

  
“Ah but then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it”

  
“Fine let’s get going”

  
“Ok two minutes also can I borrow your car to take us?”

  
“Why can’t I drive?”

  
“And ruin the surprise? no way you just go downstairs mom and dad want to take photos or something I’ll be down in a moment”

  
With that Stiles made his way downstairs leaving Scott in his room. True to his word his mom and dad did want some photos so many photos he’s not quite sure why but he didn’t complain he didn’t mind it and it seemed to make them happy. About 5 minutes later Scott came downstairs and after a few more photos they were out the door. As Stiles got into the passenger seat and handed Scott the keys he noticed Scott was holding something a blind fold.

  
“No”

  
“Come on it can’t be a surprise if you know where you’re going”

  
“No”

  
“Please” Stiles gave him a puppy dog eye look.

  
“FINE I’ll wear it but only if you never do the eye thing again it’s not fair you know no one can do no to it”

  
Scott did a little celebration dance and gave Stiles the blind fold he begrudgingly put it on and they were off. Stiles had no idea how long they had been driving for it was weirdly disorientating with a blindfold on after a shorter journey than expected Scott stopped and helped Stiles out of the car.

  
“We’re here”

  
“Great can I take this off yet” he said reaching for the blind fold.

  
“No not yet but you’ll be able to in a bit just a little bit longer” Scott led him up a few steps and opened a door he led him inside and then stopped.

  
“See you later Stiles”

  
“What Scott what you mean see you later where are you going!”

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow” and with that Scott was gone.

Stiles panicked this was not a situation he liked to be in. he knows his brother would never take him somewhere bad but he was still confused was this all just one big joke? Why did the both have to dress up? Stiles tore off the blind fold and took in his surroundings. He was standing in the entrance of the Hale house it was dark but there were candles lighting a path to the dining room so logical he followed them. He found Derek standing waiting by a table cover in candles.

  
“What is all this” Stiles asked in a smaller voice than he expected. Derek walked to Stiles in 3 quick strides and wrapped his arms around him.

  
“You didn’t think I’d forgotten did you? I felt really awful that your birthday was on a full moon so I couldn’t spend it with you so I wanted to do something special to make up for it” Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

  
All this was for his birthday his stupid not really all that important birthday Stiles looked up and Derek.

  
“I love you” and then he kissed his the stood like that for a while until some kind of alarm when off  
“Crap the food” Derek pulled away and ran into the kitchen managing to save whatever he had been cooking in time. They sat down and Stiles was presented with a three course feast of all his favourite foods, which in his opinion were probably to childish for such a fancy occasion but he didn’t care he liked them. When they had finally finished there cookie dough deliciousness, Stiles had no idea what it was but didn’t care it tasted like heaven, Derek when to clear the plates. Stiles sat there looking around the room and it made him even surer it was Derek he wanted to be with, all the little touches he had made tonight. People thought he was all though but once you got through the hard outside inside was a soft wolf who Stiles loved completely. Derek came back inn with a card.

  
“You know you didn’t have to do all this” Stiles said as Derek sat down “I said I didn’t want a big thing and this is what I’d classify as a big thing”

  
“I may not be a mind reader but I know you and I know you wanted more than pizza for your 18th birthday” Stiles blushed it was true how could he have even thought Derek wouldn’t do something special.

  
“This had been perfect thank you” he lent n for a kiss.

  
“It’s not over yet”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes really” Derek slid the card over to Stiles, Stiles picked it up and opened it

  
Happy 18th birthday boyfriend it said on the front pretty standard

  
On the inside it read **happy 18th birthday Stiles** you’re the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for  
“I disagree with that statement you could have asked for someone way better than me”

  
“Not in my eyes”

  
“Ok stop being sappy”

  
 **I love you very much but pack your bags your leaving**  
Stiles looked at the card complete bewildered was the Derek breaking up with him? Everything had been so prefect was that all just to soften the blow? Stiles looked up confused. Derek laughed and produced another envelope which he slid across the table to going the first

  
“What’s this?”

  
“Open it and see” Derek smiled and Stiles was now really confused what as this. He tore open the envelope to see and American Airlines envelope. Stiles looked up

  
“What is this?”

  
“Open it”

  
Stiles looked inside, two tickets to Paris first class.

  
“I said I didn’t want anything big” Stiles laughed looking up at Derek

  
“Well I reinterpreted what ‘big’ meant” Stiles got up, sat on Derek’s lap and kisses him.

  
“Yes I made the right choice”

  
“Right choice for what?”

  
“For who to spend the rest of my life with I mean if this is what my 18th present is I can’t wait to see my 21st” Stiles laughed and looked down at Derek’s face he was beaming back at him a proper real happy smile

  
“Why don’t you just wait and see”

  
“Maybe I will” they both laughed and kissed it was the perfect ending to the perfect birthday. And to think Stiles had said he didn’t want a big thing.


End file.
